Naruto - The Greatest Fighter
by The Scarlet Prince - Deception
Summary: Fed up with being beaten up and trampled by the villagers, Uzumaki Naruto begins his journey to become stronger, even more powerful than one could ever imagine. He would do this not for revenge, but to protect those who could not protect themselves, and to protect those who he cared about. Powerful!Naruto, NarutoxHarem, Fem!Kyuubi (Reupload)
1. 1 - A Warrior Awakens

**_A/N: Been a while since I posted a story. Meh, hopefully you enjoy this one. Leave a review and a like. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Ciao!_**

* * *

"From ashes 'till dawn." Regular talking

" _I will rise as vengeance." Past talking_

" **Sworn to avenge those who I love." Bijuu/monster/powerful talking**

' _Taking away lives of those who are undeserving.'_ Regular thinking

' _ **Until the day I die.' Bijuu/monster thinking**_

* * *

 _The Fighter that lives on…_

Fighting. A word that only a few understood well. Fighting was never just the usage of fists or weapons, but it was the usage of all aspects of an individual, whether mind, body, or spirit… or even all three at the same time. Only those who have been taught by the aged ones understood the meaning of fighting, while some had learned its meaning the hard way.

And a young boy, incredibly young, knew the feeling of the latter. This was the reason of his bitter hatred against the inferno known as Konohakagure. He had thought the village was there to bring peace and to protect the weak; he was wrong, so wrong.

And this is the reason why he sought to become strong, strong to protect something Konoha could never protect: the poor.

{...}

 _ **(Konohakagure: Midnight…)**_

 _THUCK!_

 _THUCK!_

 _THUCK!_

The sound… it was the sound of wood being struck hard by something else. One may assume that it was of the same material, others could contradict that metal was being used – but those who were of the fighting world knew what that sound was. It was the sound of someone determined to accomplish a goal, determined to gain more strength.

It was the sound of flesh and bone striking wood.

If one were of the keenest of ears, they could hear something else. It was the sound of bones breaking. Not only that, but the flesh was being stressed for great amounts of time without rest that it began to peel away and reveal the flesh underneath the dead skin.

But no matter what, it didn't stop. The only sound that could be heard in conjunction to the former was groans. It was the groans of pain, and yet great determination covered most of the pain from those groans.

Where were those sounds coming from? It was coming from the woods outside Konohakagure not too far but far enough to not be suspected by the patrollers. One may be surprised to what they were to find out who was making those noises. They were expecting a trained fighter, a coldblooded killer, a merciless slaughterer.

None of those could fight him at all… it was a young boy at the age of 10.

The young boy had spiky blonde hair, but those spikes were laced downwards with sweat and what may look like splotches of blood. The rest was tied to a ponytail by some sort of small rope of black. The young boy had dazzling blue eyes that were filled with life… and yet that life depicted horror and tragedy, along with abuse and neglect. Three whisker marks, a set on each cheek, were the unique part about him. It was as if he had gained the traits of a feline through some occurrence…

A horrifying occurrence…

He had such a well-built body for his age, having 6 packed abs and muscles that symbolized his will as a fighter. His fists were wrapped around in bandages all the way to his forearm. A thick stain of blood could be seen around the knuckle region and grew progressively with each strike upon the wooden structure he was hitting.

A pair of dark orange pants covered his lower regions. It looked worn out and the right leg of the pants had a tear from the end to the shin. Wrapped around his naked right leg were bandages that too had splotches of blood.

He was unrelenting in striking the tall tree that had dents and cracks from his strikes. His strikes showed no form of fighting style, but rather a combination of many such as Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Kyokushin Karate, and so much more. What was surprising was the fact that he could incorporate this into a set of moves that flowed fluently like a stream of water.

And could deal great damage to an opponent.

 _Right Roundhouse kick… flying Roundhouse kick… Elbow strike..._

Each strike was incorporated with another move, and this move was from another fighting style. Each strike had also dealt considerable damage to such a thick trunk to the point that it looked to have caved in.

He could feel it. He felt his bones breaking and healing back, his flesh ripping and stitching together, his wounds opening and closing back. No ordinary human should be able to regenerate _that_ fast… unless there was someone who was regenerating those wounds for him.

Each strike brought pain and progress into his body. No matter the agony his body felt, no matter how many times his muscles pleaded for him to stop, he just kept on going like it was all that mattered in his life. He had been doing this for so long that it was as if the pain was numbed from being processed into his brain.

He had learned to endure the pain anyways. It was even before he had begin training a few years past. Those memories were only a fuel to his undying desire to get stronger.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback…)**_

 _WHAPACK!_

 _The horrendous sound of flesh meeting wood in a gruesome display echoed throughout the orphanage. A sudden scream of an anguished-induced child followed next; it was a heartbreaking sound to hear, but not to those who were of the cold heart. The sound continued in a horrendous unorthodox pattern, and the cries seemed to greaten with each contact._

" _P-Please… no more…" The whimpering was so heartbreaking to hear; it was the whimpering of a child that had gone through the inferno and back._

" _Hah!" Chortled the brutal man holding the punishing stick, "No more? Brats like you deserve this kind of beating!" With another strike, the child cried out again in pain._

" _Besides, a demon like you doesn't deserve pity!"_

 _The noise of cries and whips echoed throughout the distant moon, as if begging for it to help him. But not even the great ambassador of the night could provide him aid; he was left alone in the cruel pits of torment by a caretaker of an orphanage. The man didn't even deserve to be called a caretaker. He was a sadist._

 _Within those tearful eyes lied the fire of hate that began to burn up with each pain struck into him. This man… he was going to pay, he was going to pay for harming the innocent and the poor – and he swore it with his life and hate that boiled within him!_

* * *

 _ **(Flashback end…)**_

The mere thought about the past had sent his blood boiling. His fists landed harder, and his rage boiled hotter. The tree he was striking on was beginning to cave in deeper and had been marred with more of his blood. Then, with a mighty grunt, he slammed his fist into the caved region of the tree – and it burst into splinters like a balloon. The tree was barely standing upright with the hollowed section he had made through enhancing his fist with chakra.

Potent chakra.

Unlike most chakra, this chakra was vile, untamed, and ravenous. Whatever it struck, it was shown no mercy. Whatever got in its way for reasons of pride, arrogance, and foolishness, it was beaten to the inch of its life. The tree was used for not only training, but for equipment in which the blonde had learned to craft through wit and gathered knowledge; that was the reason why it was being to a pulp.

 _ **BWACK!**_

With one last solid kick, the tree was cut down…

 _ **THUD!**_

Followed by a large thud…

 _Thud…_

And another thud, albeit softer than the last. The blonde looked at the sky with willpower and determination that contradicted his afflicted features. No matter how much the pain, he always healed up thanks to the very reason why he was hated: the **Kyuubi no Yoko** , in which resided in him. Being a Jinchūriki had its benefits just at it had its flaws. He took advantage of this and trained and trained until every bone in his body broke or every muscle in his being tore.

He was going to show them the reason why they should never test Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 _ **(Timeskip)**_

When Naruto woke up, he was unsurprised to see the sky as dazzling as it was when the sun shone down onto the earth, and down on him. Every bit of his body ached, but he was used to the pain and in pushing himself beyond limits. This time, however, he couldn't move a muscle. It was as if his nerves were so numb they weren't listening to the orders his brain was giving him. He remembered Kurama, the **Kyuubi no Yoko's** name, often trying to stop him from ever pushing himself, but the blonde never paid heed and continued to do so. Only after a few months that voice vanished, and he couldn't remember the last time he passed out.

It was only up until now.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to go blank.

And when he opened his eyes once again, the visage of his mindscape was revealed. The mindscape reflected the mental capability and emotional aspect of a man, and what Naruto saw was a beautiful array of mountains that stood tall across an everlasting sea of trees. The mountain he stood on was akin to the Himalayas, tall, fresh, and yet it had greenery sprouting as if it was spring along with the snowy patches of the winter. He remembered such beauty hidden behind his mind; he expected it to bloom brightly just like his strength.

"You always push yourself like the idiot you are, huh…"

The young voice made Naruto spin around – and immediately rose his arms to defend himself from a powerful roundhouse kick to his right temple. The force was so powerful it made him skid back a couple of feet before he could stop himself. When he brought his arms down, he looked forward and narrowed his eyes.

It was a boy about his age. Unlike Naruto's toned and masculine body, the boy had a petite frame with slim abs and a soft, light skin tone. He looked feminine alright from the feet all the way up. His face was shaped softly and flawlessly like a glass figurine, possessing soft lips and beautiful crimson eyes to follow. His hair was as red as the color of blood, cut short with beautiful locks and bangs framing his face and in between his eyes in which these locks and bangs barely touch his nose. The boy wore a pair of red Kung-Fu pants with tattered ends similar to Naruto's. Two things stood out the most: firstly, the boy had fox ears on the top of his head, and secondly, the boy had nine ferocious orange-to-gold tails whiplashing behind him.

"Kurama…" Naruto said in a low voice with his eyes sharper than the finest sword in all of the Elemental Nations. Naruto had a question readied, but Kurama answered it before he could ask.

"All actions have their consequences, Naruto-kun."Said Kurama softly, betraying the deadly look in his eyes. "You lost control of yourself and pushed your mind and body to its limit. What that cause was the weakening of the seal, and Lo! I'm here. As a matter of fact, I should thank you for doing what you have done. If it weren't for you pushing yourself far from your limit, I wouldn't've tasted freedom for so many years."The personified Bijuu smiled, revealing his small fangs jutting from the underside of his upper lip.

"Now then, let me show you my gratitude."

 _ZOOM!_

Naruto's eyes widened up before he sidestepped just in the nick of time before Kurama could hit him with his palm strike. Kurama, for a Bijuu so big, knew how to fight using Martial Arts. If it was any ordinary man, Kurama would've already killed him with that single palm strike by how fast and how strong it was courtesy to his Bijuu status.

The blonde backed away immediately and distanced himself greatly from Kurama who chuckled at him.

"You want to get strong, right Naruto-kun?"Smiled Kurama before going into a stance – it was just like Naruto's stance. "Well then, let me help you with that."

The battle began, and Kurama and Naruto looked like they were both on even ends. However, Naruto was clearly being worn down by Kurama who didn't even look like he was trying. In fact, he was smiling both in amusement and interest as Naruto countered and dodged his blows. It was as expected from his host; powerful, daring, handsome, calculative, Naruto was pretty much better than the buffoon of a host he once was.

As much as Kurama desired to be free again, staying with Naruto might not be as bad as he thought.

Naruto backflipped to dodge Kurama's sweeping kick. Once he landed, he aimed for a roundhouse kick to the body in which Kurama caught immediately. Naruto, with his reactions sharper than ever, Used his other leg to perform a backflip kick that aimed for Kurama's chin. The personified Bijuu immediately let go of Naruto's leg and avoided the kick by flawlessly leaning back. When Naruto landed, they exchanged blow for blow once more with each blow wearing out a fighter. It wasn't Kurama that was being worn down as time passed on.

Naruto, despite his bones creaking, shot out with an elbow strike – only for Kurama to sidestep it before sending a palm strike into Naruto's abdomen. The blow was strong it forced air out of the blonde's mouth and made him hunch forward. Quickly, the personified **Kyuubi no Yoko** took Naruto down by placing his right leg behind his host's legs and pulling his own leg back. Down went Naruto with a loud _THUD!_

Kurama pinned him down on the ground by straddling his lap with his tails gripping hold of Naruto's wrist. The blonde couldn't move even if he wanted to at this point. Before, a man won against the **Kyuubi no Yoko** and imprisoned him. Now, the **Kyuubi no Yoko** won against a man and held him in his place.

"This is what happens when you push yourself too much, Naruto-kun…"Cooed Kurama as he leaned forward and stroked Naruto's bleeding cheek. The smile on his face grew upon feeling the familiar liquid on his fingertips. "You grow weak and not strong, you injure yourself and bring no benefit, and most of all, you cause your enemies to triumph over you because you couldn't hold your ambitions in check. If it weren't for me, you would be dead by now."

That was true. If it weren't for Kurama he wouldn't have healed this quick and learned this fast. If it weren't for Kurama, his entire body would be paralyzed with only his eyes and mouth being the only thing capable of movement. If it weren't for Kurama he wouldn't have survived those beatings he had suffered for many days and many nights. And if it weren't for Kurama, he wouldn't have gotten this far in strength and training.

"You owe me, and you know that."Chuckled the **Kyuubi no Yoko** as he made Naruto sit up using his tails.

Naruto said nothing as he looked down, his eyes narrowed up sharply with his teeth grit in frustration and in pain. His hands were held behind his back by Kurama's soft tails with his tails brushing up lovingly upon Naruto's whisker-marked cheeks. The latter was not going to be a fool and try and bite them. Who knows what Kurama might do if he did.

"…what on earth do I owe you…" Asked Naruto in a silent, growl-like way as he looked up at the smiling personified Bijuu.

"What a silly question, _Naruto-kun_." Cooed Kurama before inching closer to Naruto's face. Alarms were screaming at Naruto by how close the personified Bijuu got. He reacted by moving his head away in discomfort with his cheeks pinkening up and his teeth gritted against one another.

"You owe me your entirety, your every being, and most of all, you owe me your body." He inched even closer and licked Naruto's cheek seductively, causing the blonde to shiver upon feeling the stinging pleasure registering on his bleeding skin.

"As if I'd hand you my body…" Muttered Naruto under his breath as he tried to inch away from Kurama, but the boy had fastened him down with his tails and even wrapped his arms around his waist in a loving hug. Their position was awkward, discomforting, and embarrassing all the at the same time. Kurama didn't mind this; they were alone after all.

"You don't know what I'm talking about…" He leaned in closer to Naruto's ear and licked his earlobe seductively. " _Na-ru-to-koi~_ "

The blonde's eyes widened up and his cheeks turned redder than before. He was having conflicting feelings within himself; his mind told him this was wrong, yet his body told him otherwise. He hated giving up and submitting to defeat, yet why did his stomach flutter like butterflies upon being given the affection he never had? His training and experience with men and women alike in the village had him doubting every single move of affection was real. Kurama, however, was not the men and women in the village, he was a Bijuu, and an adorable one at that in all honesty.

"I want you and you only. Besides, you can't live without me and you know that." Smiled Kurama down at Naruto who couldn't even look up by how conflicted he felt. That was true, and Naruto couldn't say anything to that.

"If you accept me, I'll give you power. If you accept me, I'll give you knowledge. If you accept me, I'll give you guidance, everything you've ever dreamed of." Kurama's voice showed no hint of a mutiny whatsoever; not even a slither of it. "So, tell me, Naruto-kun. Do you accept me?"

Naruto couldn't argue anymore. He knew that what Kurama said was true, and the fact that Kurama excluded that he could break out of Naruto's mind and cause havoc – something he had done before unwillingly under someone's control – showed how much he had Naruto in checkmate. Stiffly, the blonde nodded, and Kurama smiled.

"At last…" Kurama tipped the frustrated Naruto's face up; how he delighted seeing his handsome features. "You. Are. _Mine_ ~"

Opening his mouth, Kurama bit down on Naruto's neck which caused the latter to yelp. The mark Kurama gave to Naruto was a special mark, and it signified he and the blonde were together.

Anyone that dared try to take him away was going to suffer the wrath of the **Kyuubi no Yoko**.

The last thing Naruto felt was heat rushing through his neck before vanishing from his mindscape.

* * *

 _ **(Real world)**_

His entire body felt so… tight, as if someone had tied him down with a fluffy yet sturdy piece of cloth. When Naruto woke up, his vision swam into clarity and his senses tingled back to life. The first thing he felt was… tails. Without a doubt, these were Kurama's tails. The feeling of such soft and fluffy appendages brought into him a transient peace; it was something he hadn't felt before because all he felt before was pain, anger, and solitude. He tried to sit up only for him to get pulled back to the ground upon feeling an arm wrapped across his chest.

When he looked to his side, he found a sleeping Kurama.

"Ku…rama." Groaned Naruto as he tried to get up, but Kurama persisted in making him stay down. "Let me… up…"

Kurama giggled cutely before slowly fluttering his eyes open. The sight made Naruto blush, and Naruto's face made Kurama smile broadly.

"Pet me…"

The cute request made Naruto look at Kurama as if he had gone senile.

"Just… let me up…" Naruto tried once again, but Kurama just held him tighter and got closer. Those beautiful fox ears of his twitched once in anticipation for Naruto's hand; it made the latter stop his struggle as he found it to be rather dazzling. It wasn't everyday he saw a human-kitsune hybrid.

"Pet me."

Requested Kurama again as one of his tails loosened up the grip on Naruto's arm. It was still there though, wrapped gently in a warming hug that would constrict him like a boa if he tried to escape. Sighing in defeat, Naruto used his freed-but-imprisoned hand to gently pet Kurama's ears; it made the latter moan and sigh in pleasure. The thought of getting up slowly began to fade as Naruto continued to scratch the personified Bijuu's ears like he was a cat.

"Kiss me."

That request made Naruto sputter which also made him stop petting Kurama. The latter whined cutely and nuzzled up closer to Naruto for more comfort to the point their bodies were pressed up against one another. Kurama's cool body contradicted Naruto's alluring heat; both felt so… conflicted with one another. Naruto, knowing for the fact Kurama wouldn't let him up if he didn't do as requested, decided to pet Kurama again before planting a kiss on his forehead. It made Kurama moan in even more pleasure as he snuggled up closer to his jailor, that is, if Naruto was even considered a jailor.

"Kurama…" Naruto gritted his teeth upon feeling Kurama lecherously pressing his body up against him. "Let me get up now."

"Mm…" Kurama whined cutely, but nonetheless, he got up and released Naruto from his and his tails' grip. Alas, the blonde had stood up and instantly began to crank and pop his bones back in the place. The way they crunched was incredibly satisfying, especially since it briskly took the stress on his body away.

When Naruto cranked his neck to the side, he remembered something from within his mindscape. He instinctively touched his neck and found himself touching a… bite mark? Yep, it was clearly the bite mark made by Kurama who chuckled upon seeing his reaction. Another thought popped in, and that thought made him groan.

"How on earth am I supposed to explain you if Hokage-Jiji visits me?" Naruto looked around and was stumped upon seeing how seductive yet innocent Kurama sat on the ground with his tails swishing and flickering behind him.

"Just tell him I'm your mate."

Naruto looked at him in bewilderment. His reaction made Kurama chuckle.

"Silly Naruto-kun. Do you truly think I'm _actually_ a boy?" Smiled Kurama sweetly, making Naruto sputter again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now; he didn't even know whether to believe in Kurama or not. Naruto fixed his composure and facepalmed before looking at Kurama then asking a question.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

Now that was a bad gamble. Kurama's smile grew predatory-like – and Naruto witnessed the most appalling yet most arousing transformation to ever date. Kurama transformed from a cute boy about Naruto's age to an older, bustier, and well-endowed female. In a sudden _poof_ , Kurama turned into a drop-dead gorgeous vixen. Her huge, gravity-defying breasts and perky nipples stood on her chest proudly and blatantly, all for Naruto to see. Her curvy, well-built body was accompanied by plump, mouth-watering thighs. Her heart-shaped face was accompanied with pink, porcelain-like lips and beautiful, orange-red eyes. She had three pairs of whiskers on her face similar to Naruto's but being much more prominent. Her hair had grown up to her upper rear with two braided locks on either side of her face.

"Believe me now, _Naruto-koi_?" Purred Kurama seductively as she slowly stood up, her breasts jiggling as she did so.

Naruto had to put every ounce and every bit of his training and will to stop himself from nose bleeding, passing out, and calming his tightening loins. He quickly turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He had to bite his tongue to the point it bled just to calm himself down. It worked…

If it weren't for a pair of "you-know-what" poking his back accompanied by Kurama's lecherous chuckle.

"K-Kurama." Gasped Naruto upon feeling the vixen's slender arms wrap around his chest, dangerously near his crotch.

"Mm… I smell blood, Naruto-kun." Said Kurama huskily in Naruto's ear; his patience and willpower were breaking fast. Then, one of Kurama's tails brushed across his tight-sealed lips. It was when Kurama giggled all the while she cupped his cheek, "Ah~ I know where it is. Say 'ah', Naruto-kun."

Before Naruto knew it, Kurama had turned his head to the side and a pair of delicious lips slammed against his in a ferociously passionate kiss. She forced his mouth open for her tongue to get through and began to clean/explore his cavern. Naruto never knew Vixen saliva had a healing agent; he could feel his tongue laceration mending back as her own tongue lapped inside his mouth.

At this point, Naruto felt uncontrollable lust and hunger grip him, lust and hunger that was only an inch shorter than his patience and experience. He felt so… weak, so vulnerable in her arms, and she played with him as much as she wanted to. From how Kurama stared at Naruto with her red cheeks, she _wanted_ him now; mating season was just a few weeks away, and she wasn't going to allow anyone to take her mate. Besides, she had the most perfect body and the most beautiful features to please a man. The "men" in Konohakagure weren't even half the man Naruto was.

She was amazed by how patient he had grown; he was capable of resisting her body prepared solely for his and her pleasure. She decided to reward him by giving him a break; she broke off the connection of her lips and his with a trail of saliva connected from both of them which broke off short moments later.

Naruto looked away and took deep breaths to calm himself down even further. He would be lying if he said he didn't lust over Kurama's body – something which got her excited – but he was still young, really young. He was completely unaware that she didn't care about the age he possessed. He was already mouth-wateringly well-endowed for someone so young. Maybe it was in his genes.

Smiling, Kurama softly asked, "Isn't school going to be in under 15 minutes?"

That snapped Naruto out of his trance, but then he looked down at himself before groaning, "How am I supposed to go to school shirtless?"

"Oh?" Kurama giggled which made Naruto blush again. "Don't worry, I have something you can wear."

Naruto turned around in curiosity – only for him to look away upon seeing Kyuubi wearing a black, long-sleeved jacket unzipped with half her breasts peaking through. She was so good at teasing him to the point she could send him over the edge. The training of Uzumaki Naruto had yet to stop.

* * *

 _ **(CUT!)**_


	2. 2 - Marking the Kyuubi no Yoko

_**A/N: Wow… I was certainly not expecting that many likes in one chapter. Nonetheless, I appreciate you people and how your words inspire/help me write fanfics more often.**_

 _ **This is the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Chapter for Naruto – The Greatest Fighter. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **CIAO!**_

* * *

"From ashes 'till dawn." Regular talking

" _I will rise as vengeance." Past talking_

" **Sworn to avenge those who I love." Bijuu/monster/powerful talking**

' _Taking away lives of those who are undeserving.'_ Regular thinking

' _ **Until the day I die.' Bijuu/monster thinking**_

* * *

 _They that arouse violence shall be given violence…_

 _ **(Konohagakure: Morning)**_

Those that knew of the living ball of sunshine – Uzumaki Naruto, for those who do not know – were caught off-guard by how confident and calm he carried himself unlike before. The onlookers watched as Naruto walked like an alpha, the aura of superiority and authority felt by those that stared at him with their own emotions. They that whispered malicious intent about him had cowardice echoing throughout their being. Ever since Naruto and the Kyuubi had bonded together, the former got a grip on how to feel one's presence, and these people were clearly terrified yet astonished. When he looked towards a person that spouted out drunken slurs on him, that person grew dead silent with sweat looming down his face.

They were the true demons here.

Naruto was now at a height of 5"3 which was quite taller than his current age's peers. He also wore the black, long-sleeved jacket Kurama had given to him. Thanks to the compensation Hiruzen Sarutobi gave him, he had managed to buy a pair of black cargo pants with attached pouches by his left hip along with a pair of black combat boots. He kept his hair short, but he now had a pair of braided bangs on either side of his face. A soon-to-be Shinobi having foreign tastes when it came to clothing was uncommon in Konohagakure.

He wasted no time getting to the sorry-excuse for an Academy. They lived in the Shinobi era now, not some fantasy where good guys always win, and bad guys always lose. That was the stereotypical mindset of fresh Genins that weren't told the truth by their families, and that mindset was bound to get them killed unless they learned how to REALLY fight in both day and night in the world of the Shinobi.

His aura was envied by males as females, like what omegas and betas do, stared hungrily at Naruto. It made him growl internally in disgust. If Kurama were here, she would've ripped their eyes off the moment she saw them staring at her man. Since Kurama was out of his stomach, she could wander wherever she pleased, but of course, she kept herself concealed NOT in Naruto's apartment but in Naruto's new home.

She made that home for him and her; any trespassers were to die gruesomely by her hand.

* * *

 _ **(Konoha Academy)**_

The entire classroom was filled with pandemonium. Children, both insolent and silent, arrogant and humble, brash and timid, filled the entire area with confliction. Many talked about how they would succeed as a Shinobi/Kunoichi, how they'll be able to "defeat the bad guys and win always", about how they're the strongest in the classroom – it was pitiful. Nonetheless, it was how fresh Genins were expected to act. It was so noisy that they didn't even notice their teacher, Umino Iruka, entering with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright class, please settle down."

His calm words were overruled by the loud noise. Iruka took a deep breath – before letting out his anger.

" **I SAID SETTLE DOWN!"**

The legendary **BigHead no Jutsu** was infamous for being able to quiet down even the noisiest of students. It worked its magic as the entire classroom had anticlimactically went silent much to Iruka's pleasure. Teaching students was a passion for the Chuunin, but the downside is that he was going to have to deal with this for most his days as an instructor unless he can get them to quiet down on their own.

"Alright. Now that that's settle. It's time fo – "

 _Creak…_

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei. I overslept."

The voice acquired all their attention. Everyone looked towards who had entered the door – and were astonished to see a blonde-haired hunk staring at their sensei with calm and collected eyes that revealed blooming power. The females were slackjawed as they unknowingly stared at Uzumaki Naruto. Only Iruka had realized that it was the blonde Jinchuuriki by his whisker marks. He wasn't expecting such a transformation, however, but nonetheless, he smiled at Naruto.

"That's alright, Naruto," When everyone heard it was the "demon", they gasped and began to whisper among each other. "You may take your seat."

Naruto nodded and went towards a vacant seat by the window. He ignored the various stares sent to him; he didn't like their attention all because of his new appearance.

The lesson began, and Naruto couldn't help but frown. This Academy didn't even teach the important stuff like Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, how to properly throw a shuriken/kunai, etc. which was the reason why many of the Genins here were bound to fail. They were like plants planted on a stream; when plucked out and placed it soil, it will wither away as it had no experience with drought. All he ever heard was Shinobi history and stuff; he ignored most of these as he already knew them after countless of times it was told to them. All Naruto cared about was the most important stuff about being a Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Today was the day of their exam. They must perform 3 things, and if these 3 things were done correctly, they would get their headband.

"Now then, it's simply, really. You simply have to perform a **Henge** , then a **Kawarimi** , then a **Bunshin**." Iruka said with a smile of reassurance.

Naruto lazily watched the entire thing go on. Some passed and some failed; typical as those "some" had no sort of good training from their parents. Naruto couldn't believe how most civilian parents would let their child go to an Academy where they train SHINOBIS and give them no sort of warning or initial training. If these children weren't even strong mentally, what more if they performed their first kill?

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Called Iruka on which most of the class looked at Naruto with their own swirl of emotions.

Confident in his ability, Naruto stood up and walked down towards the front of the classroom. Taking a deep breath, Naruto performed a Ram sign before softly saying, "Kai."

 _POOF!_

When the smoke died down, the Shodai Hokage was standing in Naruto's place. Those powerful eyes stared at Iruka who gasped upon seeing the first **Kami no Shinobi** before the Sandaime Hokage acquired the title. Iruka nearly forgot that this was Naruto in a **Henge** by how perfect it looked.

 _POOF!_

Once again, Uzumaki Naruto was before Iruka. Without wasting anymore time, Naruto performed a **Kawarimi** with a nearby chair before using **Kawarimi** again to return himself and the chair back to their respective places. Naruto was just about to do a **Bunshin** Jutsu he had learned from Kurama but decided to ask Iruka something.

"Iruka-sensei, can it be _any_ type of **Bunshin**?"

Iruka nodded with a smile. "Yes, any type."

After nodding, Naruto made a cross with his hands being Ram seals. He then proclaimed, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Before 4 SOLID **Bunshins** of himself _poofed_ into existence. They were all synchronized with the original Naruto as they looked at Iruka with the same bland expressions. Everyone was at awe for Naruto knowing such an advanced Jutsu, and the fact that he could create 4 of these **Bunshins** without looking to be tired out… it was phenomenal.

 _POOF!_

 _POOF!_

 _POOF!_

 _POOF!_

All 4 **Kage Bunshins** vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving only the original Naruto standing.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun! You passed with flying colors!" Said Iruka in joy for the Jinchuuriki. Not once had Naruto displayed this level of skill and control; they were so blinded by awe, jealousy, and amazement that they never saw that what pushed Naruto was them. Their abuse, their hatred, all that they've done to him were some of the factors that drove Naruto into training that led him to his current prowess. His prowess currently was but a fraction of what he would be if he unlocked his entire potential.

Naruto didn't revere himself in their admiration. Pride was the cause of the downfall of even the strongest of villages and the strongest of Shinobis and Kunoichis. He would dare not make the same mistake as them. He took his headband and tied it around his right shoulder before walking out of class. He couldn't help but smirk; alas, his training had paid off, but he knew he shouldn't stop, not yet. He wasn't going to stop all because he finished this one measly goal unlike the other, greater ones that lay in wait for him to accomplish them.

He made his way towards the other room where the graduates were at. No doubt they were going to be surprised; let them, he didn't care about their reactions anyways.

He was all in it to achieving his goals.

 **{…}**

When he entered the room, the silence was what he expected as they stared at him, the "Dead-Last of the Academy" with curiosity, suspicion, awe, several more in which gave Naruto amusement.

"Oy Naruto-baka! This room is only for those who graduated, not losers like you!"

That voice belonged to Haruno Sakura. Naruto inwardly slapped himself for being so foolish to fall head-over-heels for the sorry-excuse of a Kunoichi. She only passed because of her book smarts and that she constantly studied. Those studies would do her nothing when she didn't have the body and the mind of a trained Kunoichi. Sakura wasn't a worm, let alone a bug close to Kurama's power and authority. Naruto didn't love her because of that, however. He loved her because she accepted him for who he was, and that he accepted her for what she was.

"Haruno-san," Naruto's cold yet calm voice made the pinkette flinch. He then showed his headband before continuing, "This is the testimony that I passed. I don't see any reason for me to step out of this classroom."

No one had ever heard him talk like that before, let alone say those kinds of words to Sakura. Naruto called her by her last name, and without the "-chan" suffix too. It served to lower Sakura's confidence and hopes, something that Naruto no longer cared about as she was bound to fail unless she grew up to see reality and not her blind fantasy with the Uchiha.

Speaking of the Uchiha, he had his eyes on Naruto with greed. He wanted whatever Naruto possessed, whatever gave Naruto his strength, he wanted all of it – all because of his dreaded Uchiha pride that was bound to kill him sooner or later. If Sasuke went on so far as to try and take Kurama into control using his Sharingan – if he ever unlocks it – Naruto was going to show what happens when the Jinchuuriki of the strongest Bijuu was angered. Besides, Kurama wouldn't allow some petty Uchiha to make her his whore. If he did try, Kurama would immediately castrate the arrogant Uchiha.

Today was also the day of the assembly of teams as once those that passed enter the room, it was time to know who their teams were.

"Team 1 shall be…" Iruka began to verbally hand out the team arrangements. There were different reactions from the Genins as they were either dismayed they weren't with their friends, angry that they weren't with the Rookies of the Year, and so much more reasons that only made Naruto inwardly sigh.

" _ **Even a child back at the Shodai Hokage's age could defeat these Genins…"**_ Was the inward chuckle of Kurama, watching everything unfold through Naruto's eyes.

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Chaa~ True love prevails! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura beamed in pride as she stuck her tongue out against the frustrated Yamanaka. Her words and enthusiasm made Naruto cringe; if their sensei didn't beat the fangirl out of Sakura, without a doubt she will be the first one to die.

Time passed on, and team after team walked out the door until eventually it was only Team 7 that remained. Sakura was clearly annoyed, and she voiced it out by growling, "Where on earth is that baka of a sensei?!" Which made Naruto look at her with disappointment. When she caught his gaze, she flinched. Never had Naruto looked at her like that before. He looked at her with only admiration and infatuation. Now, not a single speck of that admiration or infatuation could be seen. All there was in Naruto's eyes was power.

" _ **I'm so glad you got over her, Naruto-kun!"**_ Squealed Kurama; if she were with him right now, she would've glomped him right now. Naruto didn't even know what he liked about the Haruno. She was loud, annoying, having no sort of formal Kunoichi Taijutsu or Ninjutsu training, and most of all, she was a fangirl. If Naruto could go back to the past, he would beat his younger self up for falling for such a girl.

Naruto patiently waited for their sensei to arrive by meditating. Kurama had also revealed to him why he couldn't perform a regular **Bunshin** – it was because of his Bijuu-level Chakra reserves. Before, his Chakra reserves were only around high Kage-level. Now, being the mate of Kurama along with his training, his Chakra reserves were on par with Bijuus. He was like an undiscovered ocean by how huge his potential was.

 _Creeaakk…_

"Are you Team 7?"

Hatake Kakashi's lazy voice was met with a fierce and incredibly loud one.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto's patience outweighed his anger, but he did glare subtly at the Haruno. Sasuke himself also glared at the Sakura because of her loud mouth. Kakashi, however, simply met her with an eye-smile.

"My first impression with you all is…" Kakashi looked at Naruto who looked back at him. Naruto's controlled eyes astonished Kakashi but he didn't show it. "You all're interesting. Meet me by the roof." And with that, he **Shunshined** to the rooftop and left the Genins to find their own ways to the top since they didn't know how to **Shunshin** …

But Naruto did.

 _WHOOSH!_

Only two remained in the classroom, and these two quickly made their way towards the stairs and up.

* * *

 _ **(Academy Rooftops)**_

Kakashi was so busy reading his Icha Icha book to the point he was oblivious to Naruto's presence. Only then did he realize Naruto was there when he heard a _thud_. His Shinobi reflexes made him drop his book and look towards the noise only to blink in dumb confusion upon seeing Naruto standing up and rocking his arms back and forth. From the looks of how his sleeves were rolled up, Naruto just did a training regimen. The thought of the Dead-last of the Academy doing a training regimen told Kakashi that Naruto wasn't any ordinary fresh Genin. The muscles on Naruto's triceps and biceps was a clear statement that he was training for many days, possibly years now.

Naruto unfolded his jacket's sleeves before Sasuke and Sakura reached the rooftops.

"Alright. Go on and introduce yourselves." Kakashi said lazily as he got off from leaning on the railing then placing his perverted book in his pouch.

Sakura looked confuse before saying, "Why don't you start, sensei?"

Naruto inwardly facepalmed upon hearing Sakura's request. Kakashi eye-smiled before introducing himself, "Name's Hatake Kakashi, I don't have much likes or dislikes. My dream… that's not important right now."

' _All we ever learned was his name…'_ The thoughts of all three of the Genins before Sakura decided to speak up.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She gave Sasuke a cute glance before squealing in delight. "I dislike NARUTO-BAKA!" And that only got her a glare from the aforementioned blonde. Something that made her flinch, but nonetheless, she continued on, "And my dream is…" Sakura's cheeks turned pink before she hid her face and squealed.

Naruto's and Kakashi's face were filled with disappointment. Sakura was a fangirl, and without a doubt, it was going to be both fun and satisfying to knock her out of her comfort zone and place in the reality of being a Kunoichi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have much likes or dislikes. My dream… no, my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Sasuke, meanwhile, was driven by revenge. Who wouldn't when your family member was the one that did the Uchiha Massacre, leaving Sasuke without a father or a mother, not even a brother. His revenge was going to kill him without a doubt, and if not, it would turn him evil if he didn't snap out of his selfish goal.

Naruto took a deep breath before beginning his introduction, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, the forest, and the Will of Fire. I dislike whoremongers, fangirls, those that are too blind to see the reality of being a Shinobi and Kunoichi, as well as people who use others for their selfish gain. My goals are… well, it's better to keep it hidden."

Sakura would've reacted to Naruto's statement if it weren't for Naruto's stare. Naruto never stared at someone like that before, and certainly never at her. She wasn't used to getting glared at with contempt and disappointment; she lost her courage to speak up at that point.

In Kakashi's perspective, these two were supposed to be the Dead-lasts of the Academy. Sakura only won the Kunoichi of the Year due to her book smarts and Sasuke due to his training. Naruto, however, displayed something Kakashi never saw in this generation – it was fiery will and determination. The only time Kakashi ever saw that was in his eternal rival, Might Guy; boy was he relieved to see someone actually determined to enact the will of the Shinobi. The only question was… how long was it going to last?

Leaving that question unanswered for now, Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "Alright. Now that the introductions are done, guess I should tell you three about the Genin exams."

"Huh? What do you mean, sensei? We took the exams already, right?"

Kakashi answered her casually, "That was but the tip of the iceberg, Haruno-san. What you're about to go through will be the real Genin exams – which has the failure rate of 66.6%."

That got Sakura and Sasuke tense, but not Naruto. Unlike them, he was confident in his abilities, and each lose only accounted for him training in filling the gaps of his imperfections. The more gaps he filled in, the more powerful he got. One of the several things Kurama taught him about.

"Don't worry, you'll have time to prepare as it'll happen tomorrow." Was all the reassurance they received from Kakashi before he eye-smiled and said, "The test'll begin on Training Grounds 7. Also, try not to eat Breakfast or you'll puke. Good luck!" Before vanishing via **Shunshin**. Naruto wasted no more time getting home as he **Shunshined** as well. He didn't want to spend some time with Sakura or Sasuke.

Sakura was too excited to spend time with Sasuke as she asked, "U-Um… Sasuke-kun, would you like t – " When Sakura turned around, Sasuke had closed the door and left her alone much to her dismay.

* * *

 _ **(Naruto's new home)**_

It took him minutes to get to his new house as it was hidden from plain sight. Only he and the **Kyuubi no Yoko** where it was located – in the Forest of Death, hidden behind thick trees as to prevent any trespassers from seeing the place. Not only that, but the house was also packed with Kage-level seals which conceals not only the visage of the house, but also Chakra from leaking out. That was only a few of the many seals placed onto the house like a maximum-security prison. Being the Bijuu from the ex-Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina who was the wife of Namikaze Minato – both were Fuinjutsu masters – had their upsides.

Naruto opened the door which revealed a very wide living room along with a kitchen, both of which had furniture and equipment only wealthy people could afford. Naruto loved the fresh aroma the room had; to think that there was a balcony where they could see great distances away and no one could even hope to see them… Kurama was really a genius.

"Kurama, I'm home!" Said Naruto aloud, but he got no response.

"Kurama?" Naruto called out again, but the Bijuu never responded. Naruto was beginning to worry. He hoped Kurama was sleeping somewhere in the house; the bedroom was the most logical place. He quickly headed upstairs and rushed towards the bedroom with his footsteps being surprisingly silent.

He quickly yet quietly opened the door – only for his pants to tighten upon seeing such a lecherous sight.

Kurama was on the bed, sleeping peacefully, spread-legged – and almost entirely naked. The only thing she had on her was a black thong which concealed her nether regions. Her camel toe and the way she laid on the bed filled Naruto with lechery. Her boobs were bare in all their glory accompanied by perky nipples. Kurama looked like she was begging to get pounded; it took Naruto all he had just to prevent him from ravaging his mate right now. He was still of young age despite being legal after gaining his headband.

Naruto took a deep breath before removing the headband from his shoulders then his jacket, leaving him shirtless. He took a laxed pace as to not wake the sleeping Kurama up before carefully lying on the bedside. He shut his eyes close and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't sleep from the tension he was feeling from both his training and lust.

" _Naruto-koi…~_ "

The lusty voice of Kurama set Naruto on the edge. He couldn't calm the tent growing on his pants anymore as Kurama shifted her position sideways. Kurama pressed her body up against Naruto's, her boobs especially, which effectively began to break the blonde's resolve and patience.

"N-Ngh… K-Kurama – ah!" Naruto gasped in pleasure and shock as Kurama quickly placed her hand on his growing bulge and began to teasingly jerk it up and down, back and forth, making Naruto grit his teeth.

"Mm…" Kurama moaned as she moved his pleasure stick inside his pants. Naruto was certainly _big_ , and she was getting too horny to wait right now. If she didn't relieve herself before mating season arrived, she might just drain Naruto dry. Besides, she was too eager to wait.

"Does that feel good, _Naruto-koi?_ " Purred Kurama seductively as she unashamedly made his cock grow harder with how good she jerked him off in his clothes. As Naruto got harder, Kurama got wetter. The thong that covered her pussy lips got darker as her juices began to dribble out.

"Y-Y… ah…~" Naruto couldn't even speak as Kurama nibbled on his neck. She didn't get the satisfaction of jerking him off, and so, Kurama decided to hump Naruto with their crotches pressingly heavily against each other. She humped him with lustful breaths, and it broke off any sort of resolve Naruto had left. All he could think of right now was mating with Kurama.

The way Kurama's gigantic boobs smothered on his face made it hard to resist. Naruto quickly possessively wrapped his arms around Kurama's sexy waist and took her right tit into his mouth and began to suck it greedily.

"Oh yes!~" Gasped Kurama in drunk pleasure as she began to rub her wet pussy on Naruto's big cock even harder. "Come on Naruto-koi~ This pussy is all reserved for you~"

* * *

 _ **(Lemon)**_

Naruto pulled his pants down and revealed his huge cock – 15 inches in length with a 2-inch width. It poked on Kurama's bikini line, making both of them hornier than before. Naruto pulled her thong aside which revealed her moist, pink, pussy lips and quickly placed his dick on her entrance. Naruto forced Kurama down his cock, and Kurama willingly let Naruto penetrate her virgin-tight pussy.

 _QUELCH!_

"AAAAHH!" Screamed Kurama in ecstasy as 5 inches of Naruto's meaty goodness penetrated her pussy. His warm, pulsating cock inside her was a dream come true! "S-So… big…~" For a 12-year old his cock sure was bigger than his peers. Naruto gritted his teeth as Kurama squeezed his cock like a vice, but that didn't stop him from pushing more and more of his man meat into her. He was going to make her his, and his _alone_. No cock was worthy of pounding her other than him.

7 inches in and he was already poking the entrance of her womb. The pleasure was both Naruto and Kurama insane.

"S-So… tight…!" Growled Naruto in dominant lust as he gripped Kurama's onion ass and kept on pushing his cock deeper and deeper. The more he entered her, the more lustful they grew. Kurama's eyes were rolled to the back of her head with her tongue lulled to the corner of her mouth from how far Naruto stretched her pussy hole.

10 inches in and Naruto was past her cervix. The way her pussy walls clamped down on his cock was eating away any morale that tried to return to Naruto. All he could think about was mating with the **Kyuubi no Yoko**.

He was finally inside Kurama's pussy. All 15 inches of his thick cock had claimed the all-powerful **Kyuubi no Yoko** and trapped her in the state of pleasure and debauchery. Wanting to be dominant, Naruto flipped Kurama to Missionary position and began to mercilessly thrust into the half-conscious Kurama's cunt hole at the pace that made her squirt and cum like a mad girl.

To think that Naruto could make the great **Kyuubi no Yoko** submit with his cock was something unimaginable. For those that would soon have a taste of Naruto's meat stick, they would soon know why Kurama had easily submitted herself to him.

"Y-Ye…ss…" Lulled Kurama as she stared at Naruto with lustful eyes. Only Naruto was fully naked while Kurama had her thong on her right thigh. "P-Pound… your mate~ Don't h…old back~" She managed to say despite her tongue having lulled out from the intense pleasure she and Naruto were experiencing. Each time Naruto thrusted inside her pussy hole she would cum hard. She never came this much and this hard before; was she overflowing with ecstasy and lust to be able to finally let loose and worry about nothing.

"Your pussy's the best… it feels so good!" Moaned Naruto as he bent over and sucked hard on one of her tits, leaving the other one to jiggle.

"A-AH!" Yelped Kurama in ecstasy as she pinched her other nipples and allowed Naruto to suck the other. "Please… m-make my pussy feel better~" Kurama then wrapped her legs around Naruto. She didn't want him to pull out, no, she wanted to feel his entire load deep inside her womb. She wanted to get pregnant with his babies. She wanted to feel that lava-hot cum filling her pussy up to the brim.

"Cum inside me!~"

 _QUELCH!_

Her wish was her command. Naruto did cum inside her, and he came a lot. He came so much that he could be considered a sperm bank by how much Kurama had to take. She couldn't even scream as she got filled to the brim by her mate. She loved how he didn't hold back on how much sperm he gave her. She loved how dominant he was when he ravaged her. And she loved the way her pussy came on his cock as if worshipping it.

After about 2 minutes, Kurama's belly looked like she was 8 months pregnant. She couldn't say anything as Naruto slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy.

 _POP!_

And her pussy let loose cum like a waterfall. It created a puddle on the floor and on the bed, but neither cared. Moans and the sound of liquid being dumped strongly to the ground filled the entire section of the room. When it was done, Naruto began to smear his cock across Kurama's sexy body. They marked each other now, and no one could tear them apart.

"Haa… Naruto-koi's cock…~" Slurred Kurama as Naruto patted his cock on her face before letting her suck him. Her mouth was wide-open just to take the monster cock deep into her throat. Naruto sighed in pleasure as Kurama gave him one of the best blowjobs ever. The personified Bijuu was recovering from Naruto's ravaging; she skillfully sucked on his cock, grateful of Naruto's savageness against her pussy hole. All 15 inches was deep inside her wide-opened mouth that bobbed back and forth at a seductive pace.

Her blowjob coaxed Naruto to spurt some cum into her stomach. The feeling of his hot jizz incited Kurama to blow him some more at a much faster pace. Kurama was blowing Naruto with 5 inches inside her mouth; she wanted to taste how good his jizz was.

"C-Cumming…!" Grunted Naruto as Kurama lapped his seed hungrily and made sure to swallow every single drop of it. Before Naruto could finish cumming, Kurama jerked his cock in front of her face and allowed the angry head to spurt more of that white boy-goo on her face and on her breasts.

* * *

 _ **(Lemon end)**_

Both were worn out from having the best sex of their lives. It was Naruto's first time penetrating a pussy, and he was absolutely hooked into it. Without a doubt he was going to do it again, and Kurama would happily oblige to his request. No cock could rival Naruto's both in length and in girth. Kurama's sisters will undoubtedly love tasting his semen too; she didn't mind sharing as long as she was the dominant woman among Naruto's harem that Naruto would mostly have sex with and not be tired of it.

The blonde would never get tired of having sex with his mate. Her pussy and her body were just all too addicting.

Without another word, Naruto plopped to the bed beside her and snuggled close. Kurama giggled at Naruto's sleepy face. Getting knocked up was something a Bijuu had never experienced before, not even Kurama because none were worthy of tasting her womanhood – until she met Naruto. The 12-year old had absolutely dominated her pussy into submission; only his cock could ever satisfy her at this point.

Both Naruto and Kurama slept peacefully with their room caked with jizz and with Naruto's cock resting inside Kurama's vagina.

* * *

 _ **(CUT!)**_


	3. 3 - The Successor of Wrath

_**A/N: I could've gotten more… feisty with that lemon scene, but I decided not to. If any of you want to critique my way of writing, you are open to do so. Hopefully, though, it will give some incentive for me to write more fanfics and correct whatever mistake I made. Also, sorry for the delay of the chapter. Life situations just butt in most of the time.**_

* * *

 _ **This is the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Chapter for Naruto – The Greatest Fighter. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. Ciao!~**_

"From ashes 'till dawn." Regular talking

" _I will rise as vengeance." Past talking_

" **Sworn to avenge those who I love." Bijuu/monster/powerful talking**

' _Taking away lives of those who are undeserving.'_ Regular thinking

' _ **Until the day I die.' Bijuu/monster thinking**_

* * *

 _When one stands tall mightily in the face of defeat, he is the strongest…_

 _ **(Naruto's new house)**_

The sky was painted in the fiery shade of red, yellow, and purple streaks as the sun waned to life. The winds began to sing their morning songs that woke up the sleeping animals great and small alike. The trees waved in delight and danced to life as the breeze set its melody in place for them to rejoice in the wonders of the earth. People gathered across the streets and began their day just as busy as any other day. Children playing, adults walking, people talking, it was pretty much the everyday life of a civilian. It wasn't for a Shinobi nor a Kunoichi though less they are retired.

Naruto's closed eyes squinted as the light penetrated through the window. He regained his senses and his vision swam into clarity. The first thing he felt was… he was naked. His tired eyes soon were widened up as he remembered about the "fun" from last night. It made his heart beat faster than what it was when he was sleeping. At such a young age he tasted the delightful feeling of penetrating a woman's womanhood. He was conflicted to be honest. His morals told him what he did was wrong… at first as when he remembered he was a Shinobi now he was perfectly legal.

That also meant fathering children at such a young age.

Naruto sat up and the scent of cum briefly inhibited his nose before it was replaced by the delightful aroma of the forest. When Naruto looked around, he was surprised to find the room clean and tidy, not like the vague memory of cum stains on everywhere, especially on the bed. When he looked at the small table by the wall, he found his clothes there, clean and tidy. He mentally thanked Kurama for fixing them as he assumed she was the one who did it, knowing that Kurama was the only one inside the house other than him.

After putting his clothes on excluding his jacket, Naruto proceeded out of the room – where he smelled the delicious scent of Ramen, meat, and more foods. He quickly went down towards the kitchen and found Kurama happily cooking some eggs.

Kurama noticed Naruto appearance, and she quickly turned around and grinned toothily. "Glad that you're awake, Naruto-kun! Breakfast's ready."

Naruto grew flustered upon seeing Kurama's goddess-rivalling body. Her boobs were hindered by a black bra which just sent Naruto's imagination to the dark side. Her black, panty-like shorts was also a turn on. Luckily, he had relieved himself last night; if it weren't for that then he might just not resist her anymore.

"A-Ah! Thank you, Kurama." Smiled Naruto kindly before walking towards the table and sitting down on one of the chairs.

Kurama giggled as she sat down on a chair before saying, "Just call me Kura, or Kura-chan, Naruto-kun~" The flirty way she said that made Naruto blush, but nonetheless, he smiled at her.

"Alright, Kura-chan." Naruto said softly, making Kurama blush. They began to eat their meals, and together for the first time. Naruto was amazed by how good of a cook Kurama was; seeing his reaction made Kurama smile.

"Do you like it, Naruto-kun?" Asked Kurama which Naruto answered with quick nods.

"It's amazing!" Said Naruto in awe as he put a piece of pork in his mouth and relished in its juiciness. His reaction made Kurama giggle in delight. "I never knew you could cook."

"All for my Naruto-koi~" Said Kurama sweetly and seductively, effectively making Naruto blush again at her statement. The two ate until they finished their meals, and both went to the sink to clean up their cutlery.

"How was the academy, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and rolled his eyes. He then commented, "It wasn't as I expected. I thought it was going to be all about learning the most important stuff such as ways to defend one's self, the proper and basic Taijutsu stance, Ninjutsu, but all I got was Konohagakure's history. I'm sure you already know this since we have the mental link, right?"

"I wanted to hear your own words about it." Said Kurama with a soft smile.

Naruto chuckled before retorting, "You already knew what I was about to say."

"But I wanted to hear your voice, _Na-ru-to-koi~_ "

That effectively froze Naruto as his eyes widened up upon feeling wet hands caressing his masculine body along with soft, loving tails brushing up and across his body. The way Kurama pressed her boobs against Naruto's shoulders was such a turn-on.

"K-Kurama, not now. We have a test and we have to be ea – "

 _Liiiiccckkk…_

Kurama silenced Naruto by lecherously licking his neck.

"The test can wait, Naruto-kun – unlike _this pussy that can't wait to have your cock in it~_ "

Naruto and Kurama started the day with food and sex with the latter lasting about 2 hours. It was during the span of these 2 hours that the house had been filled with the sound of moans and the smell of sex and cum; people would be jealous to know that Naruto was the strongest Bijuu's mate. They would never know, though. If they did, and tried anything funny with Kurama, both she and Naruto would rain hell onto the village. Besides, no one could please the great **Kyuubi no Yoko** like Naruto, not even a fraction close.

Not even that Uchiha brat. If he tries something funny with his Sharingan – if he ever unlocks it – Naruto is going to make sure to rip those eyes out of him.

* * *

 _ **(Training Grounds 7)**_

Thanks to all that food and all that sex, Naruto felt… relax, calm, more fluid than he ever imagined. He arrived at the training grounds, and boy was he glad to have had the time with Kurama; Kakashi was nowhere to be found and that both Sasuke and Sakura were looking to be irritated and hungry, Sakura especially. These two were fools to follow the rules of Kakashi; Shinobis and Kunoichis alike needed to have energy to combat against Kakashi. Include the fact that Kakashi was a former Anbu then Sasuke and Sakura would stand no chance against Kakashi, not even a hairline.

The moment Sakura caught sight of him, Naruto knew what was going to happen next.

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO-BAKA!"

Was he glad Kurama suggested wearing ear plugs or else he might be deaf from her loud screech. Naruto calmly brought his hands up and pulled out the ear plugs from his ears before sighing. When he looked at Sasuke, Sasuke was glaring at Sakura with annoyed hatred.

"I'm not late, Haruno-san," Naruto replied calmly which kicked Sakura's anger far away. "Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet, and so, technically I'm not. Besides, I had to eat."

"WHAT?! KAKASHI-SENSEI TOLD US NOT TO EAT!"

Naruto gave Sakura a menacing glare, effectively silencing her as he calmed himself down.

"He told us not to eat… why would I follow something which would only give me a liability instead of an asset? We Shinobi must have the energy to fight, especially since the opponent we'll be fighting is a Jounnin. I can't believe you two fell for such a trap…"

Naruto's disappointed voice ignited the fire in Sasuke. His Uchiha ego wanted him to fight back, to make this "nobody" know that Uchiha Sasuke was the superior. If only Sasuke knew that Naruto had already trumped over him on every. Single. Category. Pissing Naruto off to an extent would only result in physical torture so great even Ibiki would consider it going too far.

"And that's the reason why I brought this." Naruto said this while walking towards them, pulling out a scroll from his pocket afterwards. Sitting down with them, Naruto unveiled the scroll…

 _POOF!_

And revealed 3 bento boxes. Sakura and Sasuke were stumped; Sakura's willingness to obey Kakashi's order was trumped by the delicious smell of the bento boxes. Sasuke's hands twitched; he was torturing himself by deciding whether or not to take the bento boxes. It was settled as Sasuke and Sakura quickly took the bento boxes and began to scarf down the delicious food. Naruto himself was slightly hungry, but he ate calmly unlike his teammates.

Kakashi had just arrived when they finished their meals.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat breakfast?" Kakashi's cold but stern voice made Sakura and Sasuke sweat. Naruto, however, had no reaction and simply narrowed his eyes up against his instructor.

"Aren't Shinobis and Kunoichis suppose to have enough strength and energy to fight?" Was Naruto's retort, and Kakashi looked at Naruto with a narrow eye. The atmosphere grew tense as student and teacher glared at each other. It only showed that Naruto was stronger and smarter than Sasuke and Sakura by a long mile. Simply because Naruto had no book-smarts doesn't mean he was weak. As a matter of fact, he was, by far, the strongest Kakashi had seen both in will and spirit.

The atmosphere lightened up when Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Good job figuring that out Naruto. I thought no one would realize that."

"Alright. Let's begin the test." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke stood up and readied themselves. "I want you all to come at me with the intent to kill; don't hold back, okay?"

"B-But, what if we hurt you?" Sakura said uneasily, gaining a groan and a look of disappointment from Naruto.

Sakura was so dense, thinking that Shinobis and Kunoichis were all about good guys winning and bad guys losing. Her mentality was just so… child-like it made Naruto sick to the stomach. The Haruno family taught not a single good thing to Sakura about being a Kunoichi. Naruto could only wonder why Sakura chose to be a Kunoichi and not some random store clerk. Sasuke's fangirl club only had weak and uninspiring Kunoichis that didn't even know how to defend themselves; they only had bark but no bite, and Sakura was no exception.

"Don't worry about that," Eye-smiled Kakashi before taking out two bells from his pocket and presenting them towards the trio. He then continued, "The test is simple; whoever gets the bells passes."

"B-But there are only two bells, Kakashi-sensei." Stuttered Sakura with her face swirling with confusion and apparent anxiety. This made Kakashi chuckle.

Kakashi then blatantly said, "That's the thing, Sakura-san. Only two gets to pass; the one who doesn't get the bell loses."

Now that stirred Sakura and Sasuke up. It was clear that Sasuke had no intentions of going back to the Academy where "fools" wouldn't help him get strong. He wanted to get strong for the sole purpose of killing _him_ ; he would stop at nothing to attain his goals. If he didn't stop, then it was certain he would die. Sakura, meanwhile, didn't like getting left behind. She was the "number one fan" of Sasuke and fell head-over-heels for him. She wanted to pass all because she had a delusional dream that she and Sasuke were going to marry together and live happily ever after. Naruto was the only one who didn't look like he was disturbed by the revelation Kakashi revealed.

"Begin!"

Immediately, Sakura and Sasuke booked it towards the forest, leaving only Naruto standing there with narrowed eyes up against Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up and found Naruto standing there with eyes swirling with determination and power, eyes that rivaled the famous Might Guy, Kakashi's eternal rival. Seeing someone with those eyes made Kakashi gasp.

"Aren't you going to go with them, Naruto?" Asked Kakashi as he stashed his book in his pocket.

Naruto shook his head before replying, "No. Besides, Kakashi-sensei, I never back down from a fight." And with that, Naruto assumed his stance, causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes up. Why did he get the feeling he needed to take Naruto seriously? And should he even listen to that thought?

He had to. His Shinobi instincts forced him to obey.

" _ **Remember what I taught you, Naruto-kun…"**_ The soft voice of Kurama that echoed within Naruto's head gave him reassurance. Unconsciously, Naruto nodded and tightened his fist.

* * *

 _ **(Kakashi vs Naruto)**_

Naruto charged at Kakashi in a burst of speed. Kakashi was caught off-guard by such speed no Genin should possess; he snapped out of it when he saw Naruto coming in with a flying roundhouse kick. Kakashi immediately blocked the kick only to regret it after he registered the numbing pain he was feeling on his forearms. He bit through the pain and retaliated with a powerful straight using his other arm.

Naruto, however, immediately grabbed hold of that elongated arm and used it like a tightrope by performing a one-handed handstand. He quickly fell forward and used centrifugal force to go circle around and relocate his force towards Kakashi's abdomen. Naruto aimed in with his elbow and imbued it with the Chakra he once used to destroy the tree.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Kakashi's mouth was forced open by the amount of force Naruto released into his gut. It came to the point Kakashi spat blood out and on his mask. He was beginning to regret his decision as he was sent far back; when he skidded to a halt, he dropped to his knees as the pain pulsed throughout his body each time his heart beat. Kakashi couldn't believe a Genin was this strong…

Was Naruto even considered a Genin?

When Kakashi looked up, Naruto was no more at sight. That was good; he really needed a break from all that pain along with making sure his face wasn't fully revealed before his team. He used **Shunshin** to vanish and get to a place where he could mend his wounds. He couldn't go to a hospital though as that wasn't a part of the rules of the Genin Exams. He was a Jounnin and an ex-Anbu after all.

 _ **(With Sakura and Sasuke)**_

Sakura was flat-out stumped. Just… just how powerful did Naruto get to the point he could match up against Kakashi? Her fangirl side wanted to say that Naruto was cheating, but her logical side told her contrariwise. She had been fawning over Sasuke so much that she was missing out on Naruto. He was more well-trained, more well-built, and more placid. She couldn't utter out a single word when she watched Naruto handle Kakashi with power, precision, speed, and athleticism which would bring most athletic Shinobis to shame.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was infuriated. How did the dobe, the nobody, get so much power? HE should be the one having that power as the heir to the Uchiha clan! HE should be the one capable of doing that! He would beat every inch of Naruto's body to force Naruto into saying how he got so strong. Sasuke was going to use that strength to kill _him_ after he showed Naruto that he was the superior among them. How foolish and how naïve he was to think he was stronger than Naruto. Forcing Naruto to the point of threatening would only result in a beatdown – and Sasuke was going to take the full brunt of it.

 _WHOOSH!_

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san."

The voice of Naruto startled Sakura and Sasuke. As much as both wanted to begin their rant, Naruto's eyes shut them up.

"Do any of you two know what the meaning of the test is?" Naruto's question confused them alright, but Sakura decided to answer him.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we should get the bells and that only two could p – "

"Wrong, Haruno-san." Replied Naruto calmly before Sakura could even finish her sentence. He looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes that prevented her from retorting. "Think about it. Why would we be placed in a three-man-cell with a Jounnin? No Genin could take on Kakashi-sensei as he is not only a Jounnin, but an ex-Anbu if you guys heard of his track record. Now then, if we can't beat him in a one-on-one scenario – " Of course, the last part about them being unable to beat Kakashi on a one-on-one was a lie. Naruto could clearly beat Kakashi and Sakura was just about to say this too. All it took was Naruto's gaze to prevent her from talking. " – what can we do to beat him?"

It all clicked, and Sakura was the one to voice it out.

"Work together… teamwork!"

"Precisely." Naruto nodded as he glanced between Sasuke and Sakura. "Now then, here's the plan. Listen carefully…"

* * *

 _ **(With Kakashi)**_

Kakashi had just finished healing up but his mind was still boggled by the amount of skill and power Naruto had used against him. Naruto's Chakra… it was potent, but it clearly wasn't from the fox. The most ridiculous thing that Kakashi could imagine was that Naruto had been granted some sort of power by a deity or by Kami. Another reason, albeit it being the one Kakashi decided to agree to, was that Naruto trained by himself. Still, to think that an orphan trained by himself and acquire that kind of progress… only someone who trained since birth could ever hope to achieve such feats at such a young age!

 _WHOOSH!_

Kakashi's instincts kicked in as he rolled out of the way to avoid a dive kick – from Naruto.

"I never knew you were the type to just run away from a fight against Genins, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto jabbed Kakashi's pride, but the latter simply eye-smiled at Naruto.

"Save the arrogance for later, Naruto." Kakashi gripped his mask. "Because I'm just getting started."

 _ **CHING!**_

The sound of Kakashi's Sharingan coming to life echoed. For once, Kakashi had activated his Sharingan against a Genin, A GENIN! Not a single time had that been reported before.

The battle began again with Kakashi and Naruto charging against each other. Kakashi was considerably tougher now with his Sharingan active; Naruto had to amp up his prowess just to be on par with Kakashi, surprising the latter as time went on. He was so enthralled by Naruto's movements that he never realized Naruto was leading him towards their trap.

Kakashi went it with a powerful straight, but Naruto quickly sidestepped it.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, now!"

From a distance, both he and Kakashi heard a voice utter out, " **Katon: G** **ō** **kaky** **ū** **no Jutsu**!"

Suddenly, Kakashi noticed heat approach him at a fast pace. He turned around and his eyes widened up at the sight of a gigantic fireball headed his way. Before he could even move, Naruto, along with Sakura, had moved in towards Kakashi and snatched the bells from him.

Kakashi quickly avoided the massive fireball by using a **Shunshin**. He only noticed the lack of bells when he heard Sakura squeal in glee.

' _These three… they're something else.'_ Thought Kakashi with an eye-smile.

* * *

 _ **(Battle end)**_

"I… wasn't expecting that at all," Said Kakashi in an honest fashion as he stood up and dusted himself. "But, since you got the bells now, what are you going to do with it?" He wanted to test them even further, to see if they were really worthy of being Team 7.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before they threw away the bells.

Sakura said, "The bells don't matter if we can't work as a team, sensei. Besides, the true meaning of this test is teamwork!" She beamed with pride at the end while Naruto simply smirked. Sasuke showed no reaction, and simply glared holes at Naruto.

Kakashi could only smile upon seeing such potential from these three. The Dead-Last of the Year, the Kunoichi of the Year, and the Rookie of the Year… no, calling Naruto the Dead-Last was stupid; he displayed skills and coordination that no Dead-Last of the Year should have. He deserved to be the Rookie of the Year by such a beautiful display.

"Well then, guess that settles it," Said Kakashi with a jovial tone. "We're now officially Tea – "

"I demand that you teach me that dobe!"

Sasuke's voice attracted Sakura's and Kakashi's attention. Naruto's smirk fell upon hearing such a demanding town from the Uchiha. He wanted to rip this man's guts out, to torture him and make him see his place, but, with patience taught by Kurama, Naruto endured.

"Teach you what, Uchiha-san…" Growled Naruto as he tried to maintain a calm composure.

"Your style, your technique, everything! I demand everything you know to be given to me as the rightful heir of the Uchiha!"

The more the Uchiha demanded, the more anger Naruto felt within his body. He closed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists hard to the point they were white; he was trying to calm himself from lashing out at his teammate. He was so angry that the air around them was filled with wrath and heavy Killing Intent, all coming from Naruto.

"You don't demand anything from me, _Uchiha_ ," Growled Naruto with hatred, spiking fear into his teammates and Kakashi. "I worked hard for this power, for this strength. I worked to the point I literally nearly BLED to death with all my bones broken and battered! I worked hard to achieve who I am…"

He turned around, and great fear trembled in Sasuke's eyes when he saw Naruto glare holes at him with eyes that flickered from red, fox-like orbs to glowing white eyes that had no pupils. Sasuke felt like he was staring at the eyes of the great destructor, a being that rid away worlds with its wrath – and its two glowing eyes glared down on him, eyes that were similar to Naruto's own, along with a visage of a muscular, humanoid man that was like the embodiment of wrath itself.

" **And I won't let anyone take what I've earned hard for… is that clear,** _ **Uchiha?**_ **"**

Sasuke could only nod vehemently as Naruto glared holes into his very body. Naruto was itching to pummel Sasuke's face in, and him holding his anger in was causing an aura of fiery fire to leak off of Naruto and into the heavens. Naruto then quickly ran away from his teammates at speeds that were beyond what he had showed; Kakashi ignored this, however, and simply looked at Sasuke with a dangerously narrowed-up eye.

"If you ever piss him off to that extent, I'm not saving your ass from him wrath…"

With that, Kakashi vanished, leaving a terrified but inwardly angered Sasuke and a frightened Sakura alone at Training Grounds 7.

* * *

 _ **(Near Naruto's New Home)**_

" **DAMNIT!"**

Was Naruto's unearthly roar as he punched through a tree – and sent that aforementioned tree flying away like a bullet. His wrath just kept building up with each thought of Sasuke's hubris and pride coming into play. What right did that scum have to take whatever he wanted all because he was an Uchiha? What right did he have to learn anything he wanted all because he was an Uchiha?! WHAT RIGHT DID HE HAVE TO DEMAND SOMETHING FROM A PERSON THAT WORKED HARD TO ACHIEVE WHAT THAT IDIOT WANTED?!

 _ **BOOM!**_

Naruto sent another tree soaring through other trees that caused the domino effect to come into play. Though Naruto couldn't see it, his body was glowing with lava-like patterns from his face down to feet. His body was exhaling angry red flares of energy that came from the wrath within himself.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _ **BOOOOMM!**_

Naruto's roar echoed throughout the forest and beyond, reflecting off the barrier that Naruto was nearby. The roar was so fierce that it caused catastrophic sonic booms that made the trees bow incredibly low in terror! The winds… it was beyond that of Category 5 forcewinds – it was felt throughout Konohakagure and beyond.

That roar made those that heard it tremble in fear. They could only feel so sorry for whoever angered the beast.

* * *

 _ **(Naruto's inner world)**_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself within his mindscape again – only this time he was standing around a plain of… what best described it, nothingness and everything? When Naruto looked down, he was baffled by the fact that he was standing on something akin to that of water by how it reflected the sky and everything around them. On the horizon was the sun, bathed in the glorious shades of blue, yellow, and red. Why was he envisioning this place anyways? What was going on?

" **Uzumaki Naruto…"**

The powerful voice of a man echoed everywhere; the location of the voice was indefinite by how the place seemed to bounce the sound like it was within a confined space.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto wearily as he looked around, ready to fight whoever was about to come out.

" **Turn around…"**

Swiftly, Naruto turned around, and before him stood a humanoid man with markings seemingly engraved on his body from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes. Spiky hair that was the color of snow along with eyes that glow white, narrowed up upon Naruto who was looking at the man in awe and in weariness. His skin was similar to Naruto's tan complexion, but he had more toned muscles. The man wore black hakama trousers, tattered and torn with it having red, flame-like patterns. A torn golden waist sash hangs around his waist like a belt. The man also wore golden ceremonial greaves with one leg tucked into the right ceremonial greave while the other covered it.

The man had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes showing seriousness and amusement as he stared down at the blonde.

"Just… just what are you? Why are you here?" Asked Naruto with his fist clenched down, ready to fight if this man was here to take hold of him. His stance amused the man to the point he chuckled; it made the blonde raise an eyebrow, but his eyes remained dangerously narrowed onto the man.

" **Do you want to know?"** The man smirked as he laid his hands down, his hands that were seemingly encased in golden armor from the tip of his fingers to his forearms. Naruto knew what was going to come next; he could feel it.

" **Then show me what you got, gaki!"**

And with that, Uzumaki Naruto and the unknown deity charged at each other. Each time they clashed, the power of wrath boomed out. The progenitor of Wrath must be tested.

* * *

 _ **(An unknown location)**_

The entire place was filled with darkness, like a void that never got the taste of the sun's gentle rays. All was gloomy in this vast area of nothingness; the scent was a grotesque mix of dirt, gravel, and blood. Those that had a queasy stomach wouldn't survive even a minute within these chambers; without a doubt they would throw up immediately and ravenously seek a way out. There was someone, however, who had not a queasy stomach, nor was perturbed by such a gloomy atmosphere. The sound of footsteps came forth from the brink of silence, followed by the sound of wings flapping, specifically a bat's wings.

" **Tell me… has my destined one appeared?"**

The voice was ominous, but it was from a female, and a female that had lust and hunger dripping in her voice. A squeal came from the bat, and the woman chuckled menacingly.

" **I see…"** The woman gently patted the bat by the sound of it. **"Well done, my lovely. Tell me, where is this… child that keeps on pestering my destined one?"**

The bat squeaked, and the woman giggled in menacing delight.

" **I will have to visit this child then. He** _ **will**_ **now to never mess with my destined one ever again…"** Footsteps followed next, accompanied by giggles that marked terror into the one who had messed with the woman's destined one.

No one messes with the No-Life Queen's mate, _no one_.

* * *

 _ **(CUT!)**_

 **A/N: Well… this took quite some time. I was sick some days ago, even until now but not that much. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me, can you guess who the "No-Life Queen" is? I bet most of you know already!**


	4. 4 - Marking the No-Life Queen

_**A/N: Again, sorry if it took so long to upload this chapter. Things just… went and go I guess. By the way, most of you may be wondering why Naruto had suddenly erupted in a flurry of wrath and hatred. You may be thinking "Naruto's supposed to be mentally stronger" well… not right now, that is. Due to him being the Progenitor of Wrath – which you will find out in this chapter – his anger is… well, how should we put it, violent? Yea, that may be the word. Don't worry, Naruto'll learn how to control it soon. You just have to wait; Naruto's potential doesn't stop him there after all.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter; Ciao!**_

* * *

"From ashes 'till dawn." Regular talking

" _I will rise as vengeance." Past talking_

" **Sworn to avenge those who I love." Bijuu/monster/powerful talking**

' _Taking away lives of those who are undeserving.'_ Regular thinking

' _ **Until the day I die.' Bijuu/monster thinking**_

* * *

 _The boastful of heart and mind shall be brought low like a servant before its master's feet…_

 _ **(The Uchiha Compound: Training Grounds)**_

"Damn that Uzumaki!"

Was the growl of Uchiha Sasuke as he stomped around the training grounds that had 3 dummies that looked to have been withered off by age and battle scars. He looked to be practicing Taijutsu, but he just couldn't get Naruto's style right! He hated himself for being weak, for being below that _nobody_! He should be the one that excels at everything! Everything should before him, the last Uchiha, and that everything should be handed before him as he demanded it! Once he gets his Sharingan, he was going to make sure to degrade Naruto in the mo –

" **Such anger from such a foolish boy…"**

The seductive voice made Sasuke stop with a gasp. He quickly looked around, but found no one, not even an indication that a person was indeed there apart from the voice.

"Who are you… I demand that you show yourself!" Sasuke snarled with pride in his voice, pride that the owner of the voice despised. This Uchiha was going to pay for what his mouth kept on uttering out.

" **You don't demand ANYTHING from me,** _ **gaki**_ **."** This time, the voice was right behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned around, and found a beautiful woman mischievously smiling at him.

The woman had a beautiful face with the complexion of pale snow embracing her features. She had dazzling, blood-red eyes that sparkled with alluring authority and amusement. Lips as fine as porcelain, curved into a menacing grin of sadistic merriment, as if she was a predator hidden from sight, fooling its prideful prey into a false sense of power. Her hair was darker than the evening sky, reaching just below her shoulders with flat bangs barely covering eyebrows. She wore a black office shirt with a white vest on top of it. White pants, a red tie, and a white trenchcoat. She was, overall a beauty.

"Who are you, woman?" Growled Sasuke with eyes narrowed, his lips curved down in a menacing frown that amused the woman to no end. Her amusement was cut short when the Uchiha's lips curved up in a prideful, almost lecherous smirk before he said, "No matter. As the rightful heir to the Uchiha clan, I demand that you be my wife and father my chil – GUGH!"

In a literal blink of an eye, the woman had appeared in front of the spoiled Uchiha and hoisted him up the air with her hand gripping his neck like a vice lock.

" **I cannot believe the audacity coming from that filthy mouth of yours,** _ **gaki**_ **."** Snarled the woman against the Uchiha. **"Me? Becoming the wife of someone even more pathetic and worthless as dirt under my heels? Do not pride over yourself simply because you are** _ **loved**_ **by the idiotic villagers of your village. My destined one is a trillion times more beautiful and more powerful than you are,** _ **mongrel**_ **. You can never even hope to reach a fraction of my destined one's apparel."**

She was beating down on Sasuke's pride as hard as the strongest fist on all of the Elemental Nations. Sasuke was angry, internally angry that he, an Uchiha, was rejected by this "nobody" to become his wife. She should feel honored to be accepted by such a powerful clan!

She showed no delight nor desire, however, to be within a clan that was only strong because of their **D** **ō** **jutsu** and not because of hard work.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The woman smirked, clearly aroused upon feeling tremendous power booming across the village, along with the terrifying roar of Uzumaki Naruto. The feeling of Naruto's power gave the woman lustful bliss; it just made her even more eager to see him.

" **Do you feel that?"** The woman chuckled cruelly at the sight of the Uchiha's fearful face. **"That's the power of my destined one – power you can never hope to achieve!"**

" **My destined one is the only person I would love and adore – not someone as worthless as you,** _ **filth**_ **,"** Growled the woman as she gripped Sasuke's throat tighter than a boa constrictor. **"You take what you desire all because you want it. You mock others all just so your ego can be fed with more words of approval and appraise from the people around you. You dare slave others that pleasure your eyes as to make yourself seem like a powerful ruler…"** When Sasuke painfully looked down at her, the woman was glaring at him with eyes that just terrified him to no end.

" **It's time you lay low that pride of yours,** _ **filth**_ **."** Snarled the woman with sadistic pleasure in torturing the Uchiha. **"The only reason why I haven't killed you is because if I do, then my destined one won't be pleased."**

" **Besides, I have an even more befitting** _ **punishment**_ **for a prideful mongrel as yourself…"**

The woman opened her mouth – and sharp fangs, sharper than a well-polished knife, glinted before Sasuke's fearful eyes.

 _QUELCH!_

What followed next was the pained scream of the Uchiha that died shortly after he was bitten by the No-Life Queen. He was to be transformed into a slave, a subject not for her, but for her destined one. Only a fool would try and seduce the great and mighty Alucard, the strongest Vampire of all.

* * *

 _ **(With Naruto)**_

Surrounding Naruto was what can be described as destruction. It was as if a fragment of a meteor had struck down and claimed the land as its new territory. The depth of the meteor-like hole was around 20 feet high – and many hundreds, if not, thousands, of feet wide by circumference. In the middle of the destruction was none other than Naruto. The jacket given to him by Kurama was lying on the naked ground a few feet from him. Naruto was lying down spread-eagle style with a peaceful face on, as if he was sleeping.

A notable change was that Naruto had more toned muscles along with golden, metallic armor encasing his fists, from the tip of his fingers to his forearms. He wasn't alone, however, as there was someone standing in front of him with sorrow and worry on his face.

"Naruto-kun…"

It was Kurama. She had witnessed the eruption of potent energy she had never realized Naruto would possess, energy that clearly outrivaled her in terms with ferocity and power. She watched in awe and horror as Naruto unleashed energy so potent it was literally felt for miles. His roar sent out sonic booms that could be literally seen as pulses of fire-colored energy. Naruto's energy had gone off the charts when he unleashed such energy she never knew he possessed; the energy was so potent she feared that he might die if he continued surging that energy out of his body.

Naruto was worth more than the entire world to her. He was her world, and nothing would ever change that. If she had to destroy the entire world just to see him alive, she would do it without any hesitation or regret. Naruto was the best thing that had ever came into her life; he gave her love and happiness unlike her previous jailors. Though Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina didn't treat her as if she was a demon and gave her respect, they never really got the time to bond with her, let alone talk to her just like Naruto. If it weren't for Naruto she might've not found her true love, or what love meant.

The only time she ever felt loved was with her father and creator, Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

Kurama was just about to charge in to try and calm Naruto when the latter just… stopped. He stood still, hunched over, panting like a man that had just went on a long journey – before he dropped to the ground and looked like he was asleep. That was when Kurama immediately went to his side and laid his head on her lap. Kurama adored her mate's soft, masculine features, and dazzled herself upon Naruto's hair that now had platinum strands to go along with it. Kurama held his hand and was surprised to see how smooth and how metallic it felt. Just… just what had he become?

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and they were shining like the sun. Kurama had to shield her eyes for a bit before the light seemed to die down, revealing Naruto's normal, sapphire-blue eyes.

The first sight Naruto caught was Kurama's worried face. Gently, Naruto lifted his hand and cupped Kurama's cheek.

"K-Kura-chan…" Naruto strained out, making Kurama's eyes quiver.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Kurama stammered as she relished the warmth Naruto's hand had despite it feeling so metallic. "Just what happened?"

Naruto was silent as he slowly sat up. He then began to reveal what had happened to Kurama.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Naruto's pants echoed throughout the mindscape as he knelt there, his clothes seemingly torn and battered along with blood dripping down the right side of his forehead. His fists were clenched hard, appearing to have some sort of metallic armor made out of golden similar to that of his opponent. The only difference was that Naruto's only encased his fists. Speaking of Naruto's opponent, he looked to be worn out too. There was noticeable sparks and crack marks appearing by his cheek, chest, and right shoulder. The battle could've shaken the earth if it weren't for the fact that the battle occurred in Naruto's mindscape._

" _ **You got more spunk than I thought, gaki."**_ _Smirked the deity as he stood up tall and crossed his arms, as if he was unharmed by Naruto's severe damage output._

" _Just who are you… and why are you here?!" Asked Naruto with a snarl, unknowingly releasing the energy this man had released during their battle. It made the humanoid's smirk widen._

" _ **Asura,"**_ _Was the humanoid's blunt reply._ _ **"And you are my successor."**_

 _Naruto rose an eyebrow, as if in doubt of this humanoid's sudden statement. He voiced his confusion out, "Successor? What do you mean?"_

 _Asura was silent for a bit before he sat down cross-legged. He showed no sort of intent of physical harm this time; as a matter of fact, it looked like he wanted to talk right now. Naruto rose an eyebrow in suspicion, but nonetheless – after sensing Ausra had no qualms in trying to fight him – he sat down right in front of the man in a similar fashion._

 _That was when Asura and Naruto began to exchange words with it mostly coming from Asura as he explained his past to his successor. He explained how he was once a part of the Eight Guardian Generals prior to his betrayal by the remaining seven, who had proclaimed themselves to be the Seven Deities. Naruto listened intently as Asura explained how the world was once filled with Gohma, the impure creations that caused Gaea's, or the Earth's, pain and torment along with Asura's. The Gohma was sent by Chakravartin who Asura killed for the sake of his daughter's, Mithra's, life and well-being._

 _Naruto was at awe by how Asura, though appearing to be a madman that just punched his way through of almost everything, would go through that much torment and agony for the sake of his daughter. He literally fought the spinner of all Mantra, the energy that Asura and Naruto used now, and defeated him with a punch. That was when Naruto decided to ask a question._

" _How did you survive when killing Chakravartin would cause all Mantra-related things to vanish?"_

" _ **I… don't know it myself,"**_ _Was Asura's honest answer._ _ **"I was certain that I would die and enter heaven… but it seems I was sent back to Naraka where I was drawn by your inner will and anger. You have anger that matches mine; betrayal, abuse, lies, both of us has experience this. The only difference is that you are hated for something you did not choose to become, and that you experienced hate at such a young age. In spite of it all, you still strove to protect those whom you love and, despite having ill-will against the villagers you didn't let your anger consume you to destroy the pathetic village."**_ _The last part was what Naruto agreed on._

" _ **A good reason for me to make you my successor."**_

 _Naruto didn't know what to say. Asura was the deity of Wrath, a powerful being that had bested even the likes of Chakravartin. He was going to inherit such power, but he didn't let excitement get the best of him unlike before when he was still a "good little boy". His eyes narrowed up in determination; he knew that controlling the power of Wrath was going to be difficult as, if he didn't master it, he might just cause unwanted harm from his surroundings._

" _ **Do not worry about you losing control,"**_ _Asura said as if having read his mind._ _ **"Within me contains the Mantra Reactor of the Karma Fortress. Therefore, your Mantra won't make you berserk like what happened to me in the past."**_

 _Naruto was silent at first before he asked in a subtle tone, "When will we start training?"_

 _Asura smirked upon hearing the boy ask that question. As much as Asura despised the old man Augus, one of the Seven Deities that died by his hand, he really taught him much. Augus was merciless, and this child knew of what no mercy was like, both physically and mentally. Still, he wasn't going to be like his mentor. He was going to make sure Naruto learned everything to protect those whom he loved._

" _ **Our training has already begun, Naruto."**_

 _After those words, everything flashed white._

* * *

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

"I… I see." Kurama acknowledged as she leaned on Naruto with her tails wrapped itself around Naruto like he was her one and only life source. "So, you have this… Asura's powers now, right?"

"Yea, pretty much," Naruto answered as he looked at the metallic armor on his arms that slowly began to recede into his flesh. "But I still haven't mastered it. Asura-san said that my training will start tomorrow, around the time where we usually train, Kura-chan." Naruto looked at Kurama who blushed upon seeing his masculine face. He grew even more handsome and even more alluring at this point. Kurama's heart was beating fast as she stared into Naruto's beautiful eyes; with the deity of Wrath "fused" with Naruto, it made him many trillion times sexier.

"…ra-chan… Kura-chan, are you there?"

Kurama snapped out of her stupor much to her embarrassment. She then stammered a response, "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun."

Seeing her react like this made him smirk. He wrapped his hand behind Kurama's scalp and pulled her in for a kiss. This caught Kurama off-guard, but she quickly kissed back with delight and mirth, forgetting her embarrassment and leaving it in the air to vanish. Her tails flickered and wagged in delight as she made out with her mate in such a passionate way that it made her heart beat faster than ever. It wasn't because of lust this time, but it was pure love and affection for her mate, the affection that Naruto gave to her freely to which she was oh-so grateful of having.

They broke the kiss a few seconds later with Kurama having a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Let's go home, Kura-chan." Cooed Naruto as he stroked Kurama's beautiful ears, causing the latter to purr upon his gentle touch.

"H-Hai…" Kurama replied before both she and Naruto stood up then vanished via **Shunshin**.

They never noticed a girl watching them from a distance, and that girl vanished in the shadows with a lustful chuckle echoing under the soon-to-be evening sky.

" **Soon, my destined one… soon, we will be together~"**

* * *

 _ **(Naruto's home)**_

Without a doubt the villagers would notice the meteor print in the Forest of Death, and that the council would, without a doubt, start an uproar again against the Hokage. The old man Sarutobi Hiruzen had really lost his power to the council, having turned this sorry-excuse for a village into a place of Democracy when the Kage's word is law here. In other terms – it was Martial Law. That was something that Naruto frowned upon; he looked up to the Sandaime, really, but noticing him doing so little for the sake of the village made Naruto's admiration slowly dwindle away.

Hiruzen wasn't the revered Hokage anymore, nor could he even be considered a Hokage. Unless Hiruzen did something about it, he would later be overthrown for his weakness, and that was something Naruto wasn't going to allow.

As of now, Naruto was lying on the bed with a near-naked Kurama beside him, snuggled close as if he was some sort of body pillow. The warmth he constantly oozed was like an alluring drug that just got better and better as time passed. Kurama had no desire to let go, not unless necessary anyway.

The blonde's eyes were closed, his breath steady and deep as he slept. He looked so peaceful that not even a small fly would he swat away and kill – that was the thought of someone who was currently within Kurama's and Naruto's home, hidden within the shadows but staring gleefully and lustfully upon the progenitor of Wrath.

As silent as the wind, the hidden one crept towards Naruto's bed, seen when abnormal shadows just seem to draw closer and closer to the peaceful young man and his mate. Soon, the shadow loomed upward like a wave and began to take form – it was the form of Alucard, the vampire who bit Uchiha Sasuke, and she was smiling lecherously down upon the blonde.

" **My destined one…"** Alucard purred in arousal, her voice as soft and as gentle as the wind. **"How long have I waited?"** She asked to particularly herself as her hand gently stroked Naruto's chest. Surprisingly, her touch didn't wake the Naruto up, as if he couldn't even feel her at all.

" **Mm…"** Alucard leaned forward and took a long, exaggerated sniff. **"Your scent allures me, my beloved…~"** She then licked her lips in lust as she straddled on Naruto's hips with the gracefulness of any vampire.

Alucard, wore nothing except for a white bra and white, thong-like panties which emphasized her huge boobs and bubble ass. Her physique rivalled Kurama as well as her lust for the blonde boy. Just like Kurama, Alucard didn't care about her destined one's age; she could already smell the fact that Naruto had already have sex. Though it was disappointing she wasn't the one to have taken his virginity, she still wasn't going to let that hinder her from experience mating with Naruto. When her wet folds nudged Naruto's groin, she moaned in lust upon roughly measuring how big he was.

She slowly but surely leaned forward towards Naruto's sleeping face, inches away from marking him as her beloved mate and inches away from tasting his delicious liquid.

 _SNAP!_

Immediately, Naruto's eyes snapped open and his right hand went straight for the vampire's neck. Alucard gasped in surprise and arousal upon feeling her destined one's strong grip.

"Who are you…" Growled Naruto as he glared at the aroused vampire who was looking down at him with a lecherous smile. When he said that, Kurama opened her eyes and looked at Alucard with narrowed eyes. She didn't do anything even if she knew that Alucard was close; Naruto had mentally told Kurama about Alucard being there and that he would deal with her first. Naruto wanted to grow strong to defend himself, to not always rely on Kurama to save him from dire harm. He wanted to grow strong for the sake of his loved ones, for Kurama's sake.

" **Ooo…"** Alucard moaned seductively as she gripped Naruto's extended arm sensually. **"You like it rough and hard, don't ya?~"**

That visibly turned both Naruto and Kurama on. A mewl escaped the vampire's mouth when she felt something poke her v-line, something big and thick.

Kurama, shaking off the growing lust, sat up and glared at Alucard with such deadly eyes an entire village would be in ashes if looks could kill. Her face was mere inches away from Alucard's own face in which the latter had a smirk on.

"What do you want with my mate…" Growled Kurama which made Alucard look at her with pleasured surprise.

" **You're mate?"** Alucard chuckled in surprise before her eyes softened up, her beautiful red eyes that were swirling with uncontrollable desire and lust. **"Mm… I don't mind sharing so… what about a challenge?"**

When she mentioned something about "sharing", Naruto's boner grew, and it made Alucard gasp in lust. Alucard was a threat more ways than one, and both Kurama and Naruto were being pulled into the realm of ecstasy by her ways of persuasion. Kurama was silent before a seductive smirk came up to her lips.

"And what would that challenge be?" Purred Kurama as she slowly began to touch her pussy, turning Naruto on even further much to Alucard's pleasure.

" **The challenge is… a-ah…~"** Alucard opened her saliva-filled mouth up in ecstasy as Naruto's cock began to rub her pussy that had already soaked her panties. **"Whoever lasts the longest~"**

"Oh?" Kurama looked at Naruto who looked to be struggling to keep himself composed. Her smirk grew, and slowly, she moved her panties to a side, revealing her dripping pussy. "Challenge accepted then~"

* * *

 _ **(Lemon)**_

" **Perfect…~"** Grinned Alucard as she let go of Naruto's hand and removed her bra, revealing her delicious pale boobs that had perky pink nipples all for Naruto to suck on. **"Come on dear, these are all for** _ **you**_ **~"** Naruto, however, was going to surprise Alucard. He quickly let go of her throat and made a cross sign with his hands fashioned to that of a half Ram sign.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Multiple _poofs_ could be heard, and several Naruto **Bunshins** with huge boners appeared, shocking Alucard. Kurama could only giggle in her mind as respective **Bunshins** took her and Alucard's bra and panty off without a care if it was going to get torn.

' _This is going to be fun~'_

 _ **QUELCH!**_

" **O-OOOHH!~/** A-AAAHH!~" Both Alucard and Kurama lulled in uncontrolled lust as both their pussy and asses got penetrated by Naruto's thick, 15-inch cock. Kurama was positioned doggystyle with a **Bunshin** underneath her and another one behind her. Both were annihilating Kurama's pussy and ass at high speeds, making her lull her tongue out in lust. Alucard had the same facial expression but with a slutty grin on. Both the girls were cumming and squirting with each thrust the clones made into them.

" **Y-Yes~ this pussy's all yours!~"** Groaned Alucard like a slut as her pussy and ass were raped. **"S-Such a thick cock… g-give me… more!~"**

The **Bunshin** that was raping Alucard's ass stopped and swiftly pulled out of her, making the vampire gasp upon feeling her asshole inhale air. The **Bunshin** then went up the bed and slapped its cock on Alucard's face.

" **Haa… this big cock's amazing…~"** Alucard opened her mouth wide and began to deepthroat the **Bunshin's** huge cum cannon. **"So… mm~ delicious!~"** She was giving the **Bunshin** a good sloppy blowjob-deepthroat with her hand jerking the remaining portion that she didn't swallow. She was loving her destined one alright; as a masochist, she loved being treated like this, a slut, and only her destined one could treat her as such. The same thing could be said for Kurama who was still getting gang-raped from behind.

Naruto never realized how pleasurable vampire and kitsune pussy were! His **Kage Bunshins** were picking up great waves of pleasure that just made them and him go faster on them. He was having the best sex with his two mates!

After about 10 minutes, Naruto and his **Kage Bunshins** picked up the pace that just sent both Alucard and Kurama off the edge faster than what they thought. It didn't take long for Naruto to bust his load into them.

 _ **QUELCH!**_

Naruto's many cocks buried themselves deep inside Kurama and Alucard as he fed them with his seed. Alucard couldn't believe the amount of sperm being fed to her stomach and her pussy; it was coming in as strong as a water hose that she might pass out! Kurama could be said the same as the orgasm made her emit a voiceless scream.

After 2 minutes of cumming, the Narutos drew their cocks out and allowed the semen to flow out of their pussy and ass.

"A….ah…" Kurama's tongue remained lulled out of her mouth. "S-so… much…"

" **Semen…~"** Finished Alucard with a slutty grin on her face. **"My destined one's semen is so… delicious…~"**

After giving his mates a minute of rest, Naruto flipped them over and decided to end it there. He and his **Bunshin** raped Alucard and Kurama respectively.

"A-Agh! That's it, Naruto-koi~ ravage my tight puss – mm!~" Kurama's lustful slur was cut off when Naruto's **Bunshin** slammed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

" **Agh… AGGGH!~"** Alucard's slutty moans intensified when Naruto leaned forward and bit her neck, turning her on even more as he pounded her to oblivion. She wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck with her eyes glowing brighter than before. **"Y-Yes… I want you cum inside me! Fill my pussy with your seed!~"**

 _ **QUELCH!**_

 _ **QUELCH!**_

"AAAAAHHH!/ **AAAAGGGHH!~"**

Naruto finished both of them off with a big creampie; both had passed out for a few moments after the impact of Naruto's sperm. Both looked like they were pregnant once Naruto and his **Bunshin** were done cumming. It was as if Naruto had a steady supply of sperm which was enough to satisfy half of the village's women or so.

 _POOF!_

With a _poof_ , Naruto's remaining **Kage Bunshin** vanished.

* * *

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

Naruto plopped to a side and lied between his mates, all three of them panting and showered in sweat. Alucard's and Kurama's stomach began to deflate back into its sexy, well-built form from all the cum they had to take. How their pussies remained as tight as ever is a mystery that women would die for.

The amount of cum Naruto had shocked Alucard; she wasn't expecting any of that, or of the fact that Naruto was a monster at bed and she absolutely loved it. Her insides were turned into a mush by Naruto's cock, and the fact that he made her cum countless of times… it was surreal. The sultan that raped her – before she was a vampire – couldn't even make her cum at least once. The disgraceful old man died upon Alucard's hand in the most brutal way possible. That memory vanished into the flames of her mind, replaced by the pleasurable new memory she and Naruto made. It was a memory that made her heart beat.

Her cold heart never felt for anyone, let alone beat for anyone before, not until she had met her destined one who showed her sexual passion and love that she actually enjoyed. When Alucard barely looked down at Naruto who was visibly tired as well, she found herself attracted to him unlike any gorgeous men she had found and sometimes killed for being too… persuasive. None of those men could ever match Naruto, not even a fraction. To her, Naruto was more of a man than the entire population of the earth. Alucard lied on her side and soon began to stroke Naruto's cheek.

"You… are perfect." Alucard whispered in awe and admiration; she soon found herself amazed when Naruto purred due to her stroking.

In her eyes, Naruto was above all of mankind, all of rulers, all of daimyōs, all of everything. To her, he was the only one fit to be called a ruler, a protector, unlike the idiots that governed the village with their hypocrisy and corruption. They were worse than filth, unbefitting their positions of power all because of that shriveled Hokage. They hold no power over Naruto, and if they even tried something on him, especially force their power on him, she was ready to be ordered to kill them. She was going to paint the town red in their blood, kill them in the most brutal way possible, bathe in their blood…

No, she wasn't going to bathe in the filthy blood of filthy mongrels.

Alucard's eyes gleamed a bright crimson color, and she opened her mouth to reveal fangs in which she had used to punish the Uchiha. Slowly, she leaned her head closer to Naruto's neck and did onto him what she did to Sasuke.

 _ **QUELCH!**_

But the outcome was going to be different.

Naruto groaned upon feeling stinging pleasure on his neck. Alucard had marked him, and it looked like Kurama didn't have any problems with it.

Alucard felt like she was in heaven. Naruto's blood was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted! It was like honey and milk combined, or even sweeter than that. She was filled with drunken ecstasy as she continued to drink from Naruto's savory liquid. She felt like no blood was going to satisfy her anymore; only Naruto's blood could do so at this point. She was addicted to him like a drug; she clung onto him like he was her life source. She clung onto him just like how Kurama clung: possessive.

After a few seconds, she stopped, and both fell asleep.

If Naruto were to open his eyes, they would see that his eyes had darkened up to navy-blue.

* * *

 _ **(CUT!)**_


End file.
